dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
An Uninvited Guest
Overview :"The Fisherfolk of Cassardis have a thief in their midst. Help Pablos catch the scoundrel." Find and catch the thief that has been stealing from the shopkeeper in Cassardis. Walkthrough This quest becomes available after the Hydra is repulsed in A Rude Awakening and upon acceptance of Off With Its Head from Mercedes. Speak to Pablos at Pablos' Inn to begin the quest. Speak With the Thief's Victims Speak to the merchants Aestella and Heraldo who have been robbed. Sleep at the inn first to restart the day. Aestella can be founde in her shop across from the inn during the day, and Heraldo will often sit and talk near the village center. Speak with Pablos Once both Aestella and Heraldo have been spoken to, report back to Pablos at the inn. Pablos will then devise a plan to catch the thief at night and will ask the Arisen to make any preparations before continuing. Speak to Pablos again to continue and the time will progress to night. Pablos observes the rest of the quest from the upstairs room in the Inn - optionally - visit him to confirm your objectives. Catch the Thief The objective of this quest is to "grab" (see also Carrying and Grapple) the thief as he attempts to flee. The thief cannot be killed no matter how much damage the Arisen inflicts, so feel free to use any skills and or attacks necessary to catch him. Pike's affinity for the Arisen can be affected by what happens to him during this quest, but it will not interfere with completing this quest. Thief Captured - Quest Successful Once the thief has been grabbed, the screen will fade to black, bringing the Arisen back to Pablos' Inn. Speak with Pablos to conclude the quest. The thief, who's name is to be revealed as Pike is a former member of the Iron Hammer Bandits - after being captured Pike rejects the thieving life and will wander somewhat aimlessly around the streets of Cassardis. Tactics There are myriad methods the Arisen may employ to grab the thief. It requires some skill and luck to catch Pike without attacking him or using spells - - running is required to keep up with him - one tactic is to wait in his path, or take a short cut to anticipate his path, then attempt to grab as he passes. Though difficult catching him this way does not greatly negatively affect Pike's affinity as other more aggressive methods do. Pike's path is from the village church to near the beginning of the pier past the Inn - he will use both the possible routes through the village, though he sticks to the main paths. Pike may pause momentarily at doors, or when the pursuer is within close range - both give opportunities to capture him. An easy, non-violent method to capturing Pike is to stand at the fork between the inn, Aestella's, and the only exit out of town. This will cause his AI to cause him to run back and forth in a line, running around the destroyed shack and back, very rarely with him actually running past the Arisen. This makes it very easy to catch him, as it cuts off almost his entire path. Aggressive capture A simpler method catch him is to attack with a melee weapon, arrows, a thrown weapon or spell - many attacks will stun, stagger, or knock him down, after which he is easily caught. ;Vocation-specific Fighter, Assassin, Mystic Knight : Burst Strike to knock him to the ground, then grab him while he is stunned. Warriors : A well timed Corona Slash will completely take the thief off his feet, where he may then be grabbed. Striders, Assassin, Ranger : Use Biting Wind when he comes into range. After hitting him you should be right next to him so you can grab him. Rangers : Use Foot Binder/Body Binder to pin him to a wall. While he cannot be grabbed while trapped, successfully hitting him provides a window of several seconds to grab him as soon as he's free. Mystic Knights : Cast Sopor to send him to sleep or Vortex/Funnel Sigil to draw him in once he runs into the field.. Sorcerers : Cast Lassitude to slow him down enough (Torpor) that he can easily be caught. Maelstrom with leave him temporarily stunned and vulnerable once it dissipates. Mages : Anticipate his path, and cast Frazil. Even at low level he can be frozen solid or slowed to the point where you can grab him easily, and the spell itself casts quickly enough to be done on reflex if you find yourself on top of him. Notes *During the chase Pablos will hide and observe by the window in the upstairs Inn room - if approached he will shoo the Arisen away. *Pike later may need help deciding his future path in life during the quest No Honor Among Thieves Category:Sidequests Category:Better Image Needed